1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for treating wounds, inflammation, exercise induced pulmonary hemorrhage (EIPH), pain, ulcers or hypersecretion, loss of appetite, anhydrosis and bleeding for mammals using an effective amount of plant extracts, e.g., Calendula officinalis, and or sublimed sulfur or flowers of sulfur and or Gentian and or chamomile and or Tea Tree Oil and the like in a topical or oral pharmaceutical carrier selected from the group consisting of ointments, lotions, solutions, suspensions, capsules, pastes, solvents, gels, sprays or aerosols. The invention is, however, more particularly directed to a method for treating multiple types of wounds for mammals, a wound healer compound used during the healing process, and the method of manufacturing said compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slow or improper wound healing may compromise the quality of life of a mammal and/or lead to infection. There are several products in the prior art to address this issue but most of them have the tendency to keep the wound too moist which sometimes leave them more susceptible to infections. Furthermore, it takes much longer for these products to heal the wound.
The calendula flower is known to possess unique properties and assist in wound healing, reduce inflammation, soothe and soften skin and assist in the rejuvenation of the cell. The structural isolation and identification of active ingredients comprising the calendula extract have yet to be identified. Calendula has been used for centuries as a homeopathic remedy. Historically, it has traditionally been used to treat the following conditions: abscesses, acne, anemia, anxiety, appetite stimulant, athlete's foot, bacterial infections, bladder irritation, blood purification, bowel irritation, bruises, cholera, circulation problems, conjunctivitis, constipation, contact dermatitis, cramps, diaper rash, dizziness, gingivitis, gout, gum disease treatment and prevention, hemorrhoids, herpes simplex virus infections, HIV, indigestion, influenza, insomnia, jaundice, menstrual period abnormalities, mouth and throat infections, ringing in the ears, sore throat, spasms, stomach ulcers, uterus problems, varicose veins, warts and yeast infections.
Human clinical studies have been conducted that provided scientific evidence that calendula can be utilized for various skin conditions such as hard to heal wounds, thermal and radiation burns, stings, diaper rash and contact dermatitis. A small study in caesarian patients supports the use of calendula in helping heal surgical wounds. This study demonstrated that calendula sped up the wound-healing process by increasing blood flow to the affected area and promoting the production of collagen proteins. In addition, another study investigated the relationship between the beneficial properties of calendula extract and its antioxidant properties; the results obtained suggested that the butanolic fraction of Calendula officinalis demonstrated a significant free radical scavenging and antioxidant activity. In France, a study was conducted to assess the prevention of dermatitis in 250 women patients having radiation therapy for breast cancer; the result indicated that there was significantly less pain from the radiation for the women using calendula. 
Flowers of sulfur or sublimed sulfur are a sulfur powder that is a very popular ingredient in herbal remedies around the world. It was used since ancient times as a laxative, antiseptic and disinfectant. It is used in prescription compounding for various skin disorders. Until the seventeenth century, it was also used as a diuretic in dropsy, a drastic in diarrhea, a drastic for dysentery and suppression of urine, a laxative in gout and scurvy, an application to wounds, and corroborant for rheumatism.
Tea tree oil has historically been used in many conditions including the treatment of acne, apthous stomatitis, tinea pedis, boils, burns, carbuncles, corns, gingivitis, herpes, empyema, impetigo, infections of the nail bed, insect bites, lice, mouth ulcers, pharyngitis, psoriasis, root canal treatment, ringworm, sinus infections, skin and vaginal infections, thrush, and tonsillitis. As early as 1930, the antiseptic properties of the tea tree oil were recognized. Its therapeutic use as an antiseptic and antifungal agent is mainly known use today. Tea tree oil was selected for both its fragrance as well as its medicinal properties that are considered beneficial when applied topically which include antibacterial, antifungal, antiviral, and antiseptic properties. Tea tree oil also works well to minimize the sulfur odor that is present in the formulation.
Remedies, particularly herbal medications, are desired by consumers for the promotion of rapid and proper wound healing. For example, there is a medicated skin care preparation for promoting wound healing comprising at least two extracts selected from the group consisting of calendula, yarrow, wild rose, and plantain extracts.
Another known solution of the prior art comprises a method for treating human pressure ulcer conditions using an effective amount of the plant extract Calendula officinalis in a topical pharmaceutical carrier selected from the group consisting of ointments, lotions, pastes, solvents, jellies, sprays and aerosols.
Also known is a homeopathic formulation useful for treating pain and/or inflammation comprising tinctures and/or diluted extracts preferably subjected to potentiation of at least 8 or 9 herbs selected from Bellis Perennis, Calendula officinalis, Hamamelis Virginiana, Arnica Montana, Hypericum Perforatum, Aconitum Napellus, Ledum Palustre, Bryonia Alba and Ruta Graveolens. 
Also known is the use of glycosidic compounds as pharmaceutical agents against psoriasis using purified plant active compounds of calendula for use in treating diseases involving the hyperproliferation of dermis cells.
Even though the above cited methods and compounds for treating wounds of the prior art address some of the needs of the market, a new, improved healing method for treating wounds is still desired.
In addition, to treating wounds, calendula can be effectively utilized orally to treat exercise-induced pulmonary hemorrhage (EIPH).
Exercise-induced pulmonary hemorrhage (EIPH) is a condition common to a large percentage of racing and maximally exercised animals. It is defined by the appearance of blood in the lungs of the animal as a result of a strenuous routine. A smaller percentage of these animals are commonly designated as bleeders once blood appears in the nostrils of the animal. This condition appears to be only symptomatic of the underlying source of the bleeding which originates as bleeding in the lungs of the animal.
It has been demonstrated that strenuous exercise, such as thoroughbred racing, competitive flat racing, pacing, trotting, jumping or barrel racing, can initiate a dramatic increase in the pulmonary capillary blood pressure that can result in the capillaries within the lung becoming abnormally permeable allowing the blood to enter the airways and hence, reduce the respiratory capacity of the lungs. The pulmonary hemorrhage can become so severe that the horse is unable to race and becomes of marginal value to both the breeder and racing circuit.
An understanding of equine physiology addresses why bleeding or exercise-induced pulmonary hemorrhage (EIP) is inevitable during a race. The tiny blood vessels in a horse's lungs rupture due to stress sustained during physical exertion. There are three known variations of EIPH: Simple EIPH, Patent Pulmonary Hemorrhage (PPH) and composite bleeding. Simple EIPH is an acute condition that results from the strain of exercise. PPH is a chronic condition that results in bleeding in the lungs due to hypertension, an infection or an allergen. Composite bleeding is a combined condition exhibiting the effects of both Simple EIPH and PPH. The effects of simple EIPH can heal naturally over several days whereas PPH has to be treated with various medications.
Simple EIPH occurs as a natural consequence of strenuous running due to the physiology of the horse's organs and the way the horse moves during high-speed galloping. The horse's body is divided into two parts. The front half of the horse's trunk contains the heart, lungs and other major organs. The back end of the horse contains the intestines suspended by ligaments within the abdomen. The two portions are separated by a thin sheet of muscle called the diaphragm. As the diaphragm contracts, the horse's front half or chest cavity increases in volume allowing air to fill the lungs. While running, the horse inhales as its front feet hit the ground and its skeletal structure is maximally stretched. As the horse's front feet leave the ground, the diaphragm relaxes, the skeletal structure compresses, the constricting chest cavity forces air out of the lungs, and the horse exhales.
As a result of the back and forth movement of high-speed galloping, the horse's intestines may swing like a pendulum. The motion of the intestines can get out of phase with the movement of the diaphragm, and the intestine moves forward as the horse tries to exhale. The diaphragm is slammed forward and upward and squeezes the lungs against the chest wall. The lungs are composed of alveoli, tiny air sacs, and capillaries, miniscule blood vessels. The alveoli and capillaries are so fine and interconnected. The inhaled air can pass oxygen to the bloodstream and carbon dioxide from the bloodstream to the lungs. Due to the repeated impact of the forward surge of the intestinal mass during the strenuous exercise, the fine capillaries rupture and clog the horse's air passages with blood. This creates breathing difficulties for the horse and impacts its ability to run. To even complicate this further, there are studies suggesting that air born debris, such as pollen and dust, can play a role in EIPH. The irritants can increase fluid and mucus or inflammation and lead to an obstruction of the horse's airways which lead to breathing difficulties during a race.
Virtually every horse that is required to gallop for prolonged periods is susceptible to the effects of simple EIPH. However, the problem is most notable in thoroughbreds due to the high speed required to be maintained for up to two minutes or more. Steeple-chasers, standardbreds, and heavy draft horses utilized in competition do not have to maintain the strenuous speed for prolonged duration and typically experience less severe bouts with EIPH. The incidence of EIPH ranges from about thirty percent for Standardbreds and polo ponies and greater than sixty percent for Thoroughbreds, Quarterhorses and Appaloosas. The minimum level of strenuous activity need to induce EIPH is unknown. EIPH has also been observed in some Thoroughbred horses only after trotting, cantering and slow training gallops.
All horses show at least some bleeding deep within the lungs when raced and can be medically treated for bleeding as a result. A trainer can have the horse examined with a bronchoscope after a race, and declared as a bleeder if blood is detected during a veterinary examination. As a result of the examination, the horse is declared a bleeder and permitted in the future to race with medication such as Lasix. Approximately two to three percent of thoroughbreds overtly bleed, and medical equipment is not necessary for detection. Many racehorses can be medicated as a preventative treatment.
The treatment and prevention of exercise-induced pulmonary hemorrhaging in non-human mammals is accomplished by the timely administration of a powerful diuretic, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID), estrogens, atropine, coagulants, clenbuterol, ipratorium, cromolyn, intravenous saline, steam inhalation and or anti-inflammatory peptide analogs.
Diuretics have been utilized to attenuate pulmonary hemorrhage. The prophylactic method of choice today in North America, when approved by a race track, has been to inject furosemide, Lasix or Salix, to reduce or prevent such hemorrhage by depleting water and electrolyte and expelling the fluids in the urine. This results in the lowering of the horse's blood pressure, particularly the aorta and pulmonary artery. The reduce blood pressure in the capillaries is thought to mitigate the problem with EIPH.
Some experts believe that Lasix acts as a stimulant on some horses and enhances the performance of horses that normally could not have raced unless medicated. Experts also suggest that the sheer volume of fluid lost by a horse, up to twenty percent of the horse's weight, can impose an unfair weight advantage during a race when some horses are handicapped for as little as five to ten pounds. Furthermore, there are those that would suggest that a diuretic is administered to a horse to flush away any trace of an illicit performance-enhancing substance in the bloodstream.
However, furosemide is banned on race days in all other countries outside the United States and Canada. More than ninety percent of racing Thoroughbreds and fifty percent of racing Standardbreds in the US and Canada are dosed with furosemide a few hours before a race to prevent and treat bleeding. There is no conclusive evidence to suggest furosemide is actually effective in preventing or limiting bleeding in racehorses. The controversial treatment suggests that the drug may be used instead to enhance racing performance.
Butazolidin phenylbutazone (PBZ), is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) that fights pain, inflammation and fever. It is typically utilized as a therapeutic drug to treat sick or injured horses. One side effect of NSAIDs is to decrease the platelet count in the bloodstream which results in the thinning of the blood. Some experts suggest that the thinning of the blood can exacerbate the problem with EIPH and cause ulcers and gastrointestinal irritation to horses. Butazolidin is used to numb a horse to pain of ailments, complete and even win a race. In most states, Butazolidin is the only other medication, besides Lasix, that is permitted in a horse's bloodstream during a race.
There is a need in the art for alternative treatments for exercise-induced pulmonary hemorrhaging in all mammals, specifically non-human mammals. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a composition that consistently and reliably prevents and treats hemorrhaging in mammals.
In addition, this invention is also directed to the therapy of exercise-induced swelling of joints, and to alleviate the negative effects of muscle pulls, joint, tendon and ligament stresses, hematomas, and strains in mammals such as humans, horses and dogs. This therapeutic need is met using Calendula officinalis. 
Mammals, such as humans, horses and dogs, are subjected to acute trauma during exercise whether it be for training, competitive events or for therapy. The average speed of racing Thoroughbreds is about 1050 meters per minute; racing greyhounds run average at fifteen miles per hour and human marathoners can run 26 miles in just over two hours. Such high speed will result in a high metabolic rate, a high respiration rate and stresses to articular areas. Even in mammals that are not fit an increased exercise that is far short of the speed of the athlete can result in wear and tear to the joints, resulting in swelling.
The continuous pounding of the leg joints results in acute swelling of the joint area. As a result of this type of trauma, tears in the blood vessels, ligaments and tendons surrounding the joint may be observed. This sequence of events results in edema, which is often accompanied by pain as the swollen tissues impinge on nerves or as a direct response to the cytokines released by the white blood cells.
The swelling can be relieved by various known methods. Generally, cold packs are applied when swelling is noted. This process is somewhat difficult, labor-intensive and may require specially designed packs to fit the mammal's joint. The swollen joint may be elevated to offer a benefit. It is well-known in the art to inject anti-inflammatory steroids such as prednisone directly into inflamed joints. However, steroid injection can result in arthropathy. In addition, oral steroids, aspirin and NSAID medication have also been recommended. Whatever the therapy, the mammal is generally allowed a rest period until the swelling diminishes.
The known methods are therapeutic and labor-intensive. The need remains for a composition that will decrease the length of time necessary reducing inflammation and pain associated with acute inflammation of mammalian body parts, particularly joints, due to injury or due to arthritic conditions or other disease conditions. This therapeutic need is met using Calendula.
The invention also includes a method of treating ulcers or hypersecretion and stress in an afflicted mammal which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of calendula and chamomile.
Each year, clinical mastitis afflicts 15% to 20% of cows in major milk-producing countries. It is documented that 50% of cows have one or more infected quarters in Canada and the United States. Using antibiotics is not an ideal solution. Antibiotics are not the ideal treatment for mastitis due to the problems they cause with the milk. These problems include withdrawal for several days, contamination from antibiotic residues, and problems associated with yogurt and cheese processing. Also, it is noted in the public domain, that there are problems associated with resistance or even ineffectiveness of antibiotics in the case of mastitis caused by coliforms and Staphylococcus aureus. In organic agriculture, the use of antibiotics is not an acceptable nor desirable alternative. The present invention is a solid alternative to the normally prescribed antibiotic treatment and can be used as a preventive and curative measure available to producers to deal with this problem.
The invention also includes a method for treating mastitis, acute clinical, hyperacute clinical, subacute clinical, chronic, gangrenous, contagious, environmental udder or intra-mammary infections which comprise administering to said mammal an effective amount of calendula and sulfur in an application where it is dosed (one syringe 10 mL) into each infected quarter immediately after the quarter has been completely milked out. If needed, repeat once only in 12 hours. Milk out udder completely. Wash the udder and teats thoroughly with warm water containing a suitable dairy antiseptic and dry preferably using individual paper towels. Carefully scrub the teat end and orifice with 70% alcohol using a separate swab for each teat. Allow to dry. Calendula gel can also be applied to the outside of the udder to reduce inflammation and provide comfort to the mammal while the mastitis is being treated.
The invention also includes a method for stimulating appetite in an afflicted mammal which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of calendula and Gentian.
The invention also includes a method for treating anhydrosis in an afflicted mammal which method comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of calendula in an orally acceptable carrier with ascorbic acid, petroleum 6C and 30C, Cinchona officinalis, and 1-5% of all twelve cell salts consisting of Calcarea fluorica, Calcarea phosphoric, Calcarea sulphurica, Ferrum phosphoricum, Kali muraiticum, Kali phosphoricum, Kali sulphurica, Magnesia phosphoric, Natrium muriaticum, Natrium phosphoricum, Natrium sulphuricum and Silicea.